Not A Monster
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: PreviousTitle:Hot Mess, When Alex is claimed by Charles and Erik, he's determined to prove himself worthy of their love. Little does he know that they're just as determined to prove themselves worthy of his. A story of love, faith, and redemption. Alex/Charles/Erik threesome slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Not A Monster

**Summary:** When Alex is claimed by Charles and Erik, he's determined to prove himself worthy of their love. Little does he know that they're just as determined to prove themselves worthy of his. A story of love, faith, and redemption.

**Warning/Disclaimer**:Slash, threesome, heavy sexual content, no beta. I own nothing. Obviously. No money will be made from this.

**A/N**:Formally known as, Hot Mess. I really didn't think that title fit, so I changed it to hopefully a better one.

**For this prompt at X Men First Kink Round One:**Alex/Charles/Erik-Just Out Of Jail

After they get Alex out of jail, they all share a hotel room that evening. Alex is so tense because he thinks as soon as he's out of solitary he's going to hurt someone. Charles and Erik help him relax.

**Chapter wordcount**:1,062

**Prologue**

Alex Summers is led by the wrist to the bed in the middle of the room, unable to believe that he's actually here, and not there. He rubbed his hands together nervously, and can feel his shoulders tensing up. He just prays to god that he doesn't hurt anyone again, or worse, kill anyone again.

"Relax, Alex. You're not going to hurt, or kill anyone here. Not while you're with us," the man who had introduced himself as Charles Xavier in his solitary confinment cell said, trying to reassure him. Xavier pushed him gently down on the edge of the bed, so that he was now sitting instead of standing.

"You don't know that for sure. You don't know what I'm capabable of. There's a reason why I was in prison you know. I killed a man."

"By accident. You didn't know what was happening to you. Now you have a chance to learn how to control your power," Charles tried to convince him, sitting down next to him on the bed. He felt the telepath's fingers grip in his hair lightly, and he tried not to shiver, or recoil fearfully back away from the touch. He didn't want to hurt either of them. But he especially didn't want to hurt Charles even more, for some reason he couldn't explain.

_'Let us help you relax, Alex?'_ the telapath whispered a little suductively in his mind. The taller man...Erik wasn't it? Sat down on his other side, and gripped his thigh gently. He gasped, feeling a tingling sensation spreading from his thigh all the way to his groin. What are they doing? They don't actually mean...? With me? Do they? He gulped.

"You're serious?"

Charles just smiled, pushing lightly against his chest, easing him down on his back on the bed, and replied, "I'm very serious. We just have your best interests at heart, Alexander Summers. And I think you could use some comfort. In fact, I'd say you're way over do for some proper care."

"Comfort, and care?" Erik probed, snorting. "Is that what your calling sex now, Charles?"

_'Sex?' _he thought, trying not to panic at having his suspicion confirmed.

They were good men, and wouldn't hurt him. He just had a feeling they only wanted to help him. He wouldn't have gone with them otherwise. But still, the sex part caught him off completely gaurd.

"Erik, you're not helping," Charles chided his companion. Erik just rolled his eyes, looking away, and kept his mouth shut after that, letting Charles take the lead. Alex looked between the two, and was actually considering it now.

They wanted sex. And with him. At the same time. He blushed crimson, looking down at his slightly shaking hands that were folded on his lap.

He's heard men doing it in prison before, and was tempted to peak few times. But he never concidered doing it with another man himself, much less two, until now.

"I don't know about this."

Charles lifted his chin, so that he was gazing into his eyes with his. He's not ashamed to admit that Charles has very pretty deep blue eyes.

_'Trust us?'_

Alex looked from one to the other, hoping that he won't regret this. He nodded, giving them both his permission. Erik waved his hand over his zipper, and it came udone on it's own. His eyes widened a little, stunned, and he watched in wonderment as his pants pulled off him on their own too, and landed on the floor.

Charles cupped his balls through his boxers, and started stroking him softly. While Charles was doing that, Erik lifted his shirt over his head, and threw it aside, then started with running his hands down his arms.

His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Calm down, darling. We're not going to hurt you," Charles said, easing down his boxers, and started stroking his fully exposed cock. He moaned, feeling hot everywhere. Erik's focusing more on his neck, sucking, and licking his way down his throat then chest, making his way to one of his nipples. He sucked hard. Alex bucked at the unexpected move, but Charles held him gently down, keeping him in place, '_Easy there Alex. You're in good hands.'_

Charles smiled, lowering his head, and Alex watched, transfixed as the telepath's mouth closed around the head of his dick, and sucked gently.

He gasped, unable to stop his hand from reaching out and curled his fingers in the telepath's soft brown hair. He pushed Charles's head foreward more lightly, trying to urge him to stop teasing him, and to just get on with it already.

Charles chuckled, taking more of him into his mouth, and Alex has never felt anything more wonderful.

"Hell," he said, using his other hand to grip Erik's hair. He pushed the metal bender lightly, urging him to go faster too.

All too soon, Charles made him come, and he cried out, not wanting to let go of either of them just yet. Charles swallowed, and Alex has never seen anything more beautiful then, Charles. The telepath let him go, and then sat up with a satisfied smile on his lips, and sparkly look in his amazing blue eyes.

Erik slowly detatched himself from him as well, and he wanted to reach out, and pull him back to against his chest too.

"Can we keep him, Erik? I think I've grown too attatched to let him go now."

Erik smirked, and agreed, "You read my mind, Charles. I do say we've got a keeper here."

Charles pulled Erik into a kiss in front of him, and he felt his dick hardening in arousal again at the sight.

"Thank you, darling! I think so too," Charles thanked, pulling his lips free from Erik's before capturing Alex's.

He kissed back with everything he had, intent on giving Erik a good show. And of course, pleasuring Charles to the best of his abbility. But he had little expirance in the way of any kind of sex. And he hoped that he wouldn't be a disapointment to either of them.

**TBC**

**A/N:**This my first time writing for this threesome, even though they're like my #1 OT3 from this fandom**. **

**So of course, feedback is lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Do you think we should've taken Alex with us?" he asked Erik, as they made their back to the CIA compound. Erik sighed, turning to face him.

"You worry too much Charles. Alex is a big boy and can take care of himself. And beside, the others need protection. We both know he's the strongest and that he won't let anything happen to any of them," Erik replied, trying to reasure him, but Charles still felt that something was wrong. That they shouldn't have left at all.

"I know... it's just. I don't want him to feel left out. I don't want him to think that we don't need him."

Erik gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Charles, he's fine."

Charles shook his head, and narrowed his eyes when he walked into the compound. Of course, the first thing he sees is Raven stumbling drunk, and the place is a bloody disaster area. _'And are those burn marks on the walls?'_

"What in gods name is going on in here?" he probed loudly, trying to stay calm. It's just that he'd expected more from Raven, and Alex, who stood off stiffly to the side with his head lowered as ashamed of himself.

He should've known that he'd made a mistake in leaving Raven in charge of looking after Alex, and the children.

_'Please don't mad Charles. We we're only showing each other what we could do. And I'm afraid it got a little out of hand,' _Alex pleaded him not to get angry with his mind. At least their lover had the good sense not to get wasted.

"Come with us Alex. We need to talk," He called Alex over to them, holding out his hand for their energy blaster to join them.

"I expected more from you," he said to Raven as he took hold of Alex's arm, and steered out of the room. Alex looked over his shoulders at the others. Charles could feel how sorry he was that he had disapointed him and Erik.

"Sit," he said, once they entered his room. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, not quite meeting his or Erik's eyes. He sighed, kneeling down in front of the blonde. He took his hands in his, lacing their fingers together, and rubbed his thumb comfortingly along Alex's.

"Oh darling! We're not upset with you really. It's just that we expected you to set a better example for the others. I'm more upset with Raven than anybody. She of all people should've known better."

Alex nodded, still not making eye contact with either of them.

_'Sorry.' _

He lifted Alex's chin, smiling when Alex finally met his eyes, and patted his knee.

"It's alright. But now that we're clear, I expect you'll set a better example next time?"

Alex nodded, but Charles could still feel that he was still ashamed for his childish behavior today.

"Good. We'll speak no more of it then. Come here." He wrapped his arms around Alex, holding hin close. Erik laid a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. They eased Alex down on the bed, and Charles let the blonde shag him, while Erik shagged Alex, and giving him pointers this time.

It's pure bliss.

When Charles woke up next, Alex is curled around him like a blanket still asleep, and Erik's sitting up in bed deep in thought. "Something wrong darling?" he probed quietly, trying not to wake their sleeping beauty. Erik looked down at him with troubled eyes before shaking his head, and laying back down behind Alex.

"I was just thinking."

"I can tell. Mind telling me what about?"

Erik smiled a little, answering, "You and Alex mostly. If...something happens to me. It's good to know that you'll still have each other."

Charles sighed, hating when Erik thought so negative like this.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. And we'd be lost without you," he said, reaching over Alex to grip Erik's hand in his tightly.

"No. You'll both be better off without me."

Charles blinked, not getting why Erik was acting like this.

"You're wrong. We need you. You're part of us. Why are you saying these things?"

"No reason. Go back to sleep."

Charles narrowed his eyes, nodding. He didn't want to argue anymore, and soon followed Alex back into sleep.

**TBC**

Please do review! They really are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Erik watched Charles leaning back against the wall. They were waiting outside the dressing room for Alex, who Charles had decided he would buy some new clothes for. He sighed, leaning back against the wall as well, when Alex decided to make his appearance. Charles sat straight up and practically oggled their lover openly. Erik rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that those jeans and that leather jacket, nearly the same as his own looked good on Alex. _

_Charles smiled, standing up, and walked over to Alex, laying a hand on his arm. Alex blushed at the attention, looking down at his shoes suddenly shy. Charles apparently has that affect on people. _

_"Good choice Alex. Leather suites you." _

_Alex looked up then and smiled at Charles, "I thought you'd like it." _

_"But do you like it?"_

_"I do. And I don't think I've thanked you for taking me shopping yet. You didn't have to," Alex replied, leaning a little into Charles's touch. _

_"Thanking me is not necessary Alex. And I wanted to. Besides... ' the rest of what Charles said is cut off. But Erik could tell he was saying something telepathically judging by the way Alex blushed, and avoided eye contact with Charles. _

_"Are you done?" he probed at Alex, getting up to walk over to his lovers._

_Alex nodded, turning around back to the dressing room to take off the clothes he tried on, but Erik caught his wrist stopping him. "Don't worry about. We'll just have them take the tags off when we leave. Let's just get out of here." _

_"Okay," Alex agreed, following him and Charles to the tailer, who smiled at Alex. _

_"Did you find everything alright sir?" _

_Alex just nodded. _

_Erik decided they would have to teach Alex to have more confidence in himself so that he wouldn't be so shy around new people. _

_"Great! Let me get those for you sir," the tailor said, getting up to take the tags off the clothes he was wearing. He rang them up along with his other picked items, and put them into bags. _

_Charles paid for the clothes, helping Alex carry the bags outside and to the car._

_They then made their way back to the compound. _

Erik remembered the day after they had met Alex Summers with fondness, as walked into the living area that Raven and the kids had cleaned up. Alex is sitting on the couch talking with Darwin, who was leaning just a little too close for his liking. He walked over to the them.

"Alex?"

Their lover looked up, and blinked his eyes in a 'what is it?' manner at him.

"Yes Erik?" the blonde probed.

Erik looked from him to Darwin, and can't help but narrow his eyes a little. He waves his hand, indicating for Darwin to scoot over. Darwin looked disapointed, but nodded, and scooted over, so that Erik could sit down in between them.

Charles had accused him on several occasion of being too over posessive sometimes, but he couldn't help it. Especailly when it came to those he loved. He wrapped his arm possesively around Alex's shoulders, making his and Charles's claim on the blonde quite clear to everyone who was in the room.

Alex sighed, leaning a little into him. "Where's Charles?"

Erik smiled ruffling the blondes hair playfully.

Alex groaned, trying to flatten it back down.

"Hey. Not the hair."

Erik just grinned and shook his head. "You and Charles. You're both obsessive about your hair. And he should be down shortly." Just as he said this Charles walked into the room, and smiled in their direction. The telepath made his way over to them and asked Darwin politely of course for his spot.

Darwin shook his head, but got up to allow Charles to sit on his other side. He wrapped an arm posessively around Charles's shoulders as well. Charles and Alex were his lovers, and those watching, or not watching, better not touch, or they'll have a metal bender to deal with.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alex saught out seclusion. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. He was getting so irritated with Erik's constant hanging over his shoulder, as if he didn't trust him to remain loyal to him and Charles.

At least Charles knew when to give him the space he needed. Probably has something to do with his telepathy thing. They had gone on another mission without him, and wouldn't tell him or anyone else where they were going.

He knew they were only looking out for his well being, and the others. But hell, how were they supposed to help if Charles and Erik didn't give them a chance? He stopped short, at hearing footsteps behind him, and turned to see a gaurd following him. The gaurd stopped as well, leaning against the wall, acting as if he hadn't been following Alex.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off, and continued on. He was about to enter the room he shared with Charles, until he was assigned one of his own, when he was grabbed from behind, and pushed foreward against the wall. He felt the tip of the gun against his temple, and knew struggling would most likely just end up getting him killed. He would use his power, but he didn't want to risk killing anyone again. Even in self protection. He wasn't a killer.

_'HELP!' _he cried, hoping Charles would hear, but knew that he was too far away to help before the gaurd had his way with him. He felt fingers reaching down his pants, and wrap around his dick. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

_'Alex what's wrong?'_ Charles called back to him with worry in his voice.

_'Someone's trying to hurt me. Please come home!'_

_'WHO, who's trying to hurt you?' _he could hear panic in Charles's voice now.

The man started to unbotton his pants.

_'How the fuck should I know? All I know is he's got a gun pointed at my fucking head, and has me pinned against the wall. I'm scared. Please hurry!'_

_'I'm going to send Raven after you. Just hold on okay darling!' _

The link was cut off and Alex just tried to block everything out. He must've of blacked out because the next thing he knows, Raven is hovering over him, looking concerned. "You're going to be okay Alex. Charles and Erik will be back soon," she said, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair.

He tried pushing himself up, using the wall for support. Raven helped him settle into a sitting posistion. He tucked himself back in, bottoning himself back up, and saw the gaurd laying a few feet away with a bloody nose, and a bruising neck.

"Did you kill him?" he probed, returning his attention at Raven.

He hoped she didn't, but in a way, kinda wished she did. He knew it was wrong to think that way, and that Charles wouldn't approve of it. But this isn't the first time someone had tried to rape him, and he was quite frankly getting sick and tired of it.

It was times like these when he feels like his good looks are nothing but a curse.

"Of course not. I think it's a good thing Erik isn't here, or the man would most surely be dead by now. And then we'd have bigger problems on our hands."

Alex nodded, agreeing with her. Raven helped him up.

"What about him?"

"Charles said to let the authorities take care of him. For now, we need to worry about you. Come on," she replied, helping him the rest of the way to Charles room, just as he heard hurried footfalls of the authorities rushing to their fallen comrade.

She helped him into Charles's bed, tucking him in, even though it was still broad daylight outside. And he thought Charles was bad. "Do you need anything?" she probed, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at him with concern. He shook his head.

Being worry worts must run in the family, he came to the conclusion.

"Okay, I'll be just right outside the door if you need me honey," she said, getting off the bed. He watched her go, blinking his eyes. _'Did she just call me honey?'_ Shaking his head at the weirdness of it, he laid back down. Though there was no way in hell he could sleep at a time like this.

_'What the fuck is becoming of my life? How do I get myself into these situations?'_ he wondered. There's no way in hell he was ever leaving this room again. Unless, Charles, or Erik, or preffurably both went with him. In this room, surrounded by the scent his lovers left behind in Charles's bed, he felt safe.

Sometime later, Charles rushed into the room, and Alex practically flung himself into his telepath's arms when he perched himself on the edge of the bed next to the nearly traumitized blonde. Charles pushed him gently back a little in order to take a good look at him. "You're alright? He didn't..?"

Alex shook his head frantically.

"I blacked out. But I know Raven got to me before he could..." he paused, his lips trembling a little. He was just unable to finish that sentance. "He...touched me. But didn't get any further than that."

"Good. I'm glad. We're not leaving you alone again darling. You're coming with us next time," Charles said, bringing their foreheads together, running his hand up and down his back in comforting strokes.

"Where's Erik?" he probed, hoping their metal bender wasn't getting himself into trouble. That gaurd might have well just signed his own death warrent having dared to touch him.

Charles lifted his chin, brushing their lips together softly.

"Believe it or not, Erik has more sense than that. Though he might try to roughen the man up if he wasn't behind bars already. And I wouldn't try to stop him, or blame him for that. No one has a right to touch you sexually, but us. And he's outside talking to Raven. We have to go and talk to the authorities. We'll be back later. Stay here." Charles got up to leave, but Alex caught his wrist. He didn't want to be alone.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone. No after...please? Let Erik and Raven handle it."

Charles sighed, bracketting his face inbween his hands, and then bent down to kiss the top of his head. "I have to go. But you won't be alone. Raven will still be here with you." Alex shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't want Raven. I want you you!" he cried, still clutching at Charles's wrist like a lifeline.

_'I'm sorry Alex. But you need to let me go,' _Charles said telepathically, before touching his temple with his free fingers, making Alex let him go.

Alex's eyes widened with panic. He wanted to fling himself at Charles and stop him from leaving him, but he couldn't move. He could only watch as Charles left him. He burried himself underneath covers, feeling like a totall and complete coward, not worthy of Charles's or Erik's love.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and grately appreaciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Charles could take comfort in the knowledge that the guard who had tried to rape Alex, (Cory Higginson was his name) is going to prison for a very long time. Not only for attempted rape, but because being gay is also a criminal offense in itself, in the US.

He decided then and there that they would have to leave before his relationship with Erik and Alex is discovered. He had been careless in sleeping with them both while in the CIA compound. He realized that now, and should've realized it a lot sooner. They were lucky that they themselves haven't been found out by anyone but Raven, Darwin, Hank, and Sean.

He knew they were loyal and wouldn't tell anyone. But still...he had been careless with his actions, and it's time to change that.

"We have to leave here. It's no longer safe for us," he said to Erik as they made their way back to his room where their lover was hurting and waiting for their return. If that...monster, had suceeded in raping Alex while he and Erik hadn't been there to be able to protect him, he would've never forgiven himself. He was possitive Erik felt the same way.

"I agree Charles. But I know of no place else we can go. Do you?" Erik probed, as he faced Raven, giving her a kiss on the forehead before relieving her, and opened the door to his room. She smiled at him, but then frowned when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong? They're not letting that creep who tried to rape Alex go free are they?"

Charles shook his head.

"No. But we're leaving. And the sooner the better. I want you to make sure the others are ready to leave within the hour," he answered.

She smiled a little at that, nodding, and went to do as she was told. He could feel how glad she is to be going home. He must admit that he was also happy to getting out of here. Not that he had anything against the humans. Except the one who tried to rape Alex. But this place just isn't home.

They entered the room to find Alex hiding out underneath the covers. He shared a concerned glance with Erik before he made their way to the bed, while Erik started packing his and Alex's things, since everything he owned was already packed in that one suitcase besides the bed.

He perched himself on the edge of, reaching out to pull the hem of the blanket down. Alex was curled into himself as if protecting himself from the outside world. Charles sighed, laying a comforting hand on his back. "Come on darling. Get up, yeah?"

Alex shook his head stubbornly no, "I'll get up when people stop being shit."

Charles could hardly blame Alex for feeling the way he was, and sighed. "All right. You can stay there while Erik and I pack mine and your things. But then you need to get up because we're leaving."

Alex snapped his eyes open and stared back up at him through curiously beautiful blue eyes.

"Really? Where're we going?"

Charles smiled, "It's a surprise."

He winked down at their lover, patting him gently on the arm before getting up to help Erik finish packing. He can feel the intense anger at the man who would dare try and hurt Alex rolling off of Erik in waves, and can hardly blame him for feeling the way he is either. It isn't anger that Charles is feeling. Not really. Mostly it's guilt for having left Alex alone in the first place.

He had a feeling yesterday before he and Erik left that someone was watching Alex. He should've trusted his instincts and not have left at all. The mission can go to bloody hell if it meant keeping those he loved and cared about safe, and out of harms way. He knew that Erik would disagree with him on this, but he doesn't care this time. All he cared about is getting Alex, Raven, and the children to safety.

**break**

Charles smiled, as he felt the feelings of awe, and,_ 'OMG! I can't believe it. We get to stay here? _He must be loaded.' reactions from Erik, Alex and the others as they stared up at the mansion. He shared a look with Erik, and felt Alex reach for his hand, curling their fingers together.

"Come on. It's time for the tour," Raven said, breaking everyone out of their transe-like state, and started leading everyone inside.

Charles continued holding Alex's hand as they walked into Westchester Estate. The blonde had been queit ever since they left the compound. He only spoke when spoken to, and even then it was just a few words. If Alex needed his reasurance now that everything is okay? Well then, he isn't about to deny him that.

After the tour, Charles led Erik and Alex to his bedroom, dropping their suitcases on the floor.

"Did you enjoy the tour Alex?" he probed, taking his hand, and led him to the bed.

Erik followed.

Alex nodded, his eyes twinkling a little, "Yeah, I did. You're just full of surprises aren't you Xavier?"

Charles sighed, lifting Alex's shirt over his head, and tossed it aside before placing his hands against his chest, and ran them down in a tender caress. He felt Alex shiver, and saw Erik getting undressed over Alex's shoulder before he sat on the bed behind Alex, wrapping his arms around their energy blaster in an embrace.

"Tell us what you want darling. Tonight's all about you."

Alex met his gaze, and blushed. "I want...I want you both in me. At the same time."

Charles's eyes windened, feeling quite aroused by the very thought.

"Are you sure? I would think that after everything that's happened..."

"No, no. It's alright. You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not gonna let some screwed up asshole spoil, 'us' " Alex interuppted him, waving off his concern with a hand gesture.

Charles smiled, feeling proud of his braveness, but he's still conserned that they might be rushing things too quickly after Alex had just nearly been raped.

**break**

After Erik had prepped them both with some lube, he entered Alex in one quick thrust. Alex cried out, clutching at Charles' shoulders.

"Shhh," Charles tried comfoting him, while Erik laid down on his back, pulling Alex down with him, and started thrusting up inside his stunning body. Charles crawled on top of Alex, settling his dick between his legs.

Alex was moaning, and Charles can feel his pleasure, and excitement at Charles entering him next.

"Do it now Charles. Fuck me with Erik before he makes me come by himself. Ah!"

Charles felt his dick twitching at Alex's dirty talk, and stroked himself to full hardness before bracing himself against Alex hips. He settled himself between his thighs, sliding his cock against Erik's as he slowly entered the blonde too.

"Fuck yeah. You've been a bad Professor haven't you Charles?"

Erik chuckled, while Charles froze. He gaped down at Alexander in complete and utter disbelief. As if sensing his sudden reluctance, Alex just laughed at him now along with Erik, before wrapping his hand around the back of his head, and pulled him down, crashing their mouths together.

_'Fuck me harder. You both feel so good in me; fucking me with your giant cocks at once.' _Wondering what's gotten into their normally more shy and timid lover, Charles started sliding in out faster, trying to match Erik's thrusts.

"You both just love taking me don't ya. Making me your bitch."

Charles gasped out loud, feeling incredibly turned on. He could hardly believe this was the same Alexander Summers they'd taken to bed that first time after they took him out of solitary, or even the second time in his room at the CIA compound.

"I don't mind you know. In fact, I just love..*Gasp* fuck that feels good... being your bitch. Especially yours...Professor." Alex said, taking his face in his hands, and forced their eyes to meet. The blonde smiled at him before clenching around him and Erik, crying out their names as he came, his come spilling all over their stomachs.

He and Erik followed their lover in the abis soon after, and he collapsed on top of Alex, trying to catch his breath. That was seriously the best sex he's had in years. But what made it even better was that it was with the two people he loved most in the world.

"I told you some dirty talking would help get it up for him faster," Erik teased in Alex's ear, pressing a soft kiss against the blondes cheek. Alex was panting as he smiled, feeling very pleased himself._ The energy blaster snuggled back against Erik's shoulder. 'Ah, so it was Erik who had put Alex up to this dirty talking buisness in the first place. Why doesn't that surprise me?' _

**break**

"Charles, you're starting to coddle our boy. He needs to start facing his demons and be the man we know him to be. He's not a dismel in distress," Erik whispered, making his disaproval of the way he's handling their distrought lover clear later that night in bed. Charles narrowed his eyes a little.

'I know he's not. I just...' His lips trembled at the guilt still eating him up inside.

'I know you Charles. And I know you feel guilty about leaving him alone. I do too. But what is done, is done. And he's fine. All we can do now is make sure he knows how to protect himself better for when were not there to protect him or the others in the future. Besides, Shaw has his army. We need ours."

Charles can't bear the thought of leaving Alex alone again. Much less sending him, or the children off into battle. Not now, or ever. He glanced down at their precious breifly with saddened eyes before looking back up at Erik, and shook his head. "Besides our Alex. They're just kids. And how can you expect Alex to follow you into battle after someone's just tried to rape him? Sometimes, I swear... I just don't understand you."

Erik shook his head, "No Charles. They were kids. And this is the perfect opportunity for Alex to come out of the shell he's caged himself in outside our presence. You know it is."

Charles groaned, "No Erik. I'm not listening to you this time. I will not turn Alex, or any of the others into soldiers. If you still want to fight Shaw so badly? You can do it alone. And I'm sorry, but I can't follow you. Not again. Alex and the children need me here."

"Don't you think it should be their choice?"

Charles blinked, sighing. He knew Erik was right, that it should be their choice. But that doesn't mean he has to like it.

**The End**

**A/N**:I wanted to make this a lot longer. But was afraid it'd turn out more Alex/Charles than the threesome. And I really want more of this threesome in my life, so I just decided to end it here. Also, I personally think I suck at trying to write porn, and should just stick with PG-13, maybe light R.

**Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
